


fire and the flood

by gayNE



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, I love you's, Kisses, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayNE/pseuds/gayNE
Summary: " Everything is fineWhen your head's resting next to mine "-literally just a oneshot/drabble of will and george being in love bc we need that dont we
Relationships: George Andrew/Will Lenney
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	fire and the flood

**Author's Note:**

> I been getting used to waking up with you  
> I been getting used to waking up here  
> -  
> i hope you enjoy this blob of fluff :)

Will always thought that falling in love would be a gradual progression.   
  
Maybe pieces put together, little by little, a detailed painting of a romance furiously etched onto a canvas over time.   
  
Maybe you felt yourself starting to fall, like slowly tipping over the edge. He'd always wondered what it would be like to be genuinely in love.   
  
Will's never been in _love_ before. He's loved girlfriends in the past, but never enough to consider it being _in_ love. Until now.   
  
What he didn't expect, was what if felt like when it's actually happened.   
  
His hands glide softly over George's back, pulling him down ever so slightly. George is propped above him, hair falling so it brushes Will's forehead and fingers scratching absentmindedly at the hair beside his temples.   
  
"That tickles you know," Will says, the softness of his own voice startling. He just smiles, shrugging simply.   
  
"I like your face," George says like the awkward dork he is, pink blush coating his ivory skin and Will couldn't be happier if he tried.   
  
"I like you quite a bit you know," Will says simply, fingers squeezing gently at his hips. He tilts his chin up almost like a question. George answers by pressing a kiss to his lips, fingers moving to cup the sides of his face.  
  
George tastes like Stella and burts bees chapstick and when he pulls away he's brushing his thumb across Will's lips, almost like an apology for transferring any of it to him. Will doesn't mind, though, he'd taste a hundred fruity chapsticks if it means he could kiss George.   
  
Will looks at his eyes and feels the air leave his lungs. He'd always loved George's eyes, as blue as the ocean and twice as deep. When he first developed feelings for him he'd get distracted when they talked, admiring his eyes. 

Freckles dusted across his shoulders and arms like constellations, Will has always loved those too. He'd make them into smile faces or connect the dots and George would scold him but they both knew he found it cute.  
  
That's when he feels it. George just looks at him with his deep blue eyes and soft smile and he feels a pang deep in his chest. He moves George over so he's laying beside him instead of above him and he makes a small noise of surprise, giggling as he readjusts. Will realizes it then - oh, he's in _love_.   
  
With George, of all people. George, who keeps lighters on his bedside table for his scented candles. George, who bought an electric guitar on a whim and spends hours trying to learn chords. George, the kindhearted man with a quiet sort of striking ambition.   
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" George asks, eyebrows furrowed.   
  
Will shrugs - only one shoulder because he's laying on his side, but then he just smiles, "Think I might be in love with you."  
  
He looks surprised for a moment, sea-blue eyes get wider like he'd trying to gauge whether or not Will's words are genuine.   
  
"Are you sure?" George asks, voice quiet as if there were people that could hear them.  
  
"Never been more sure of anything."  
  
George shakes his head slightly, "You're so amazing," He says, "And I'm so ordinary-"  
  
Will cuts him off, "There are a thousand words I'd use to describe you before _ordinary_."  
  
George shakes his head again but crashes their lips together, his stubble scratches against Will's face but he couldn't bring himself to care if he wanted to.   
  
"I love you," George mutters against his lips, fingers in his hair and -  
  
"Are you crying?" Will pulls away to ask, raising his hand to brush away the tear that had made a home on George's cheek.   
  
"Shut up," George says, "I'm happy, s'all, don't ruin it."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't dare."  
  
Maybe falling in love wasn't a gradual progression after all. It's an explosion, a sudden crash. It's an unpredictable storm, gracing the sky with electricity. It's the deepest blue eyes with an award winning smile.   
  
It's the realization that for the first time in ever, he knows who's he's meant to be with. It's George.

**Author's Note:**

> and there's that! if you enjoyed please leave your thoughts i'd love some feedback (as well as kudos would be nice) and i hope you liked it!!


End file.
